Critical Time
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Hubungan romansa tidak selamanya berjalan mulus, aku pun juga demikian. Karena rasa cintaku terhadap wanita yang kucintai sangat besar, aku sempat berat hati meninggalkannya untuk bekerja hingga akhirnya ia memberikan kejutan besar yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidup. Future!AU.


**Critical Time by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun di fanfic ini & Rizuki Kuroko (OC) belongs to Rizuki Sakura Kuroko-nee. **

Halo! Kali ini Yukira bikin fanfic romance lagii! Maklumlah, otak Yukira masih agak macet kalo nulis di luar romance.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

 **Kise POV**

"Aku pergi dulu."

Itulah yang kuucapkan kepada Michikoccchi. Hari ini—sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya —aku pamit untuk pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku. Kenapa hatiku terasa berat meninggalkannya? Apa karena ia sedang hamil tua? Memang. Saat ini, Michikocchi sedang hamil dan akan melahirkan dua minggu lagi.

Aku pernah berkata kepadanya kalau aku akan mendampinginya seminggu menjelang kelahiran anak pertama kami. Tetapi, yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang, apa aku bisa menepati janjiku itu? Aku adalah seorang penerbang yang mempunyai jadwal kerja yang tidak menentu. Seringkali aku harus terbang hingga dini hari bahkan berhari-hari sampai aku tak bisa melihat perkembangan jagoan kecil di dalam kandungan Michikocchi setiap saat.

" _Ryouta-kun, are you okay?"_ tanya Michikocchi.

" _Yes, i'm okay. I'll go to airport now."_ Jawabku sambil menurunkan tubuhku supaya bisa mendekati perut Michikocchi. "Hei, Ayah pergi kerja dulu, ya." bisikku kepada jagoan kecil.

Jagoan kecil yang tadinya sibuk menendang-nendang tiba-tiba langsung anteng. Kayaknya dia ngambek lagi gara-gara ditinggal pergi sama ayahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan telingaku ke perut.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Ayah bakal pulang minggu depan buat nyambut kelahiran kamu. Sabar aja, ya." aku berusaha meyakinkan jagoan kecil kalau ayahnya akan kembali dan... aku merasakan gerakan di tanganku! _My little boy kick again!_

"Syukurlah, dia menendang perutku lagi." ucap Michikocchi senang. Aku tersenyum dan langsung mencium pipinya.

" _I'll back next week."_ Bisikku di telinganya. _"Watch our son to you."_ aku langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar.

 **Michiko POV.**

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu, melihat Ryouta-kun yang sudah menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku sempat ragu apakah aku bisa mempertahankan anak ini tanpanya? Banyak pertanyaan yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba perutku mulas dan Ryouta-kun sedang tidak di Jepang? Apa aku harus pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit?

Aku mengelus perutku. Apakah Ibu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Ayahmu, nak? Tanyaku dalam hati. Ibu ini memang terlalu posesif, ya. Tetapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ayahmu sangat mencintai ibu dan kamu, begitu juga perasaan ibu ke ayahmu. Wajar saja jika ibu terlalu khawatiran seperti sekarang.

Demi membunuh waktu, aku memutuskan untuk memasak di dapur. Kali ini, aku ingin makan _onion gratin_ saja. Aku baru saja membeli bahannya kemarin malam. Jadi, tak perlu pergi ke supermarket lagi.

Aku menyiapkan semua bahan yang kuperlukan. Mulai dari bawang _vidalias_ yang rasanya manis, mentega, daging sapi hingga keju _Gruyere._ Kupotong dan memasak semua bahan hingga menjadi semangkuk sup hangat.

Kubawa _onion gratin_ tersebut ke meja di pinggir jendela dan mulai menyeruput isinya.

" _Michikocchi, masakanmu enak seperti biasa-ssu!"_

" _Ah, terima kasih. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan makanan di restoran mewah yang sering kau ceritakan."_

" _Eeeh?! Michikocchi bilang apa-ssu?! Bagiku, seenak-enaknya makanan restoran mewah masih lebih enak masakan rumah!_ It's right?"

Kenapa bayangan Ryouta-kun selalu mendatangi pikiranku setiap kali aku makan sup ini? Mungkin karena ini makanan kesukaan Ryouta-kun atau akunya saja yang terlalu kepikiran? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

* * *

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Meskipun hamil, aku masih mengajar di TK seperti biasa. Jika ditanya apakah aku akan mengambil cuti, tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya. Tetapi, sesuai perkiraan dokter, aku baru cuti minggu depan demi mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi persalinan. Begitu juga Ryouta-kun yang sudah mengajukan cutinya jauh-jauh hari kepada pihak maskapai penerbangan tempat ia bekerja. Untunglah, cutinya dikabulkan dan ia bisa menemaniku minggu depan.

Tetapi... semua rencana itu pupus atas kehendak Tuhan...

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku kepada setiap guru yang melewatiku dan dibalas oleh mereka dengan kalimat 'pagi, Kise- _sensei.'_

"Kise-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kuroko-kun, sahabat Ryouta-kun sekaligus rekan kerjaku sesama guru.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Ryouta-kun sedang di Rusia dan ia baru pulang hari ini." Jawabku. "Apakah aku bisa melalui ini tanpanya?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kise-san harus bersyukur karena tak semua perempuan bisa melalui rintangan berat sepertimu."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum dan langsung berjalan menuju kantor guru untuk mempersiapkan semua proposal yang kuperlukan untuk bahan mengajar hari ini.

* * *

Ketika aku sedang mempersiapkan bahan, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar menembus rokku. Aku terpekik kaget ketika melihat cairan yang mengalir di kedua kakiku, ternyata lendir kental bercampur darah! Sesaat kemudian, aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di sekitar perutku.

"Kise- _sensei,_ ada apa?!" tanya salah seorang rekanku. Aku hanya menunjuk ke arah cairan yang terus membasahi lantai kantor.

"Astaga! Kau akan melahirkan!" serunya, lalu memanggil Kuroko-kun. "Kuroko- _sensei!_ Tolong hubungi istrimu sekarang! Kise- _sensei_ membutuhkan dia sekarang!"

"Baik." Jawab Kuroko-kun sambil memencet salah satu daftar kontak di ponselnya. Lalu menelepon seseorang.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, datang Rizuki-chan yang mendatangi kantor dengan wajah panik.

"Ya ampun, Michiko-chan!" serunya begitu melihatku dalam kondisi menahan sakit akibat kontraksi yang berulang-ulang. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit! Tetsuya-kun, tolong persiapkan mobilnya!" perintahnya kepada Kuroko-kun.

* * *

"Bertahanlah, Michiko-chan." Rizuki-chan terus menyemangatiku untuk terus bertahan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Ryouta-kun?" tanyaku lirih. "Dia tidak tahu kalau aku akan melahirkan hari ini..."

"Tak usah khawatir, Michiko-chan. Tetsuya-kun akan mengabari Kise-kun setelah dia mendarat nanti."

"Terima kasih, Rizuki-chan. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Akhirnya, kami sampai di rumah sakit. Aku dipapah menuju ruang bersalin. Perawat yang sedang menjaga ruangan langsung menyambutku untuk memasuki ruang bersalin.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Ke mana suaminya?" tanya perawat kepada Kuroko dan Rizuki di luar ruangan.

"Suaminya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Rusia." Jawab Kuroko.

"Apakah dia bisa dihubungi?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Dia sedang menerbangkan pesawat." Perawat tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu melirik Rizuki.

"Karena suaminya sedang tidak di tempat, maka harus ada perempuan yang menemaninya di ruangan bersalin." Kata perawat tersebut kepada Rizuki. Rizuki hanya menggangguk dan mulai memasuki ruang bersalin.

 **Michiko POV**

Setelah pembukaanku cukup, aku langsung mengejan sesuai perintah dokter. Ada Rizuki-chan di sampingku, menyemangatiku untuk memperjuangkan anakku yang sedang kulahirkan.

"Michiko-chan, berjuanglah demi Kise-kun," bisik Rizuki-chan di telingaku. "Berikan kejutan manis untuknya."

"Ukkkh..." aku terus mengejan. Air mataku terus mengalir dan terus meregang nyawa. Ryouta-kun, aku akan memperjuangkan anak ini demi dirimu. Walaupun aku harus mati, aku ingin dia lahir dengan selamat karena aku dan Ryouta-kun sangat mendambakannya hingga harus menunggu selama dua tahun.

Tanggal 28 November, pukul 19.30 waktu setempat, jagoan kecilku lahir dengan suara tangisan yang kencang, seolah-olah menyapa ibunya. Setelah dibersihkan, dokter menyerahkannya kepadaku. Kutatap lekat-lekat wajah mungilnya. Ya Tuhan, dia mirip sekali dengan Ryouta-kun, mulai dari rambut pirang tipisnya, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis sampai kulitnya yang putih kemerah-merahan. Tampan sekali. Aku menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Dia mirip sama Kise-kun, ya." kata Rizuki-chan. _"Nee,_ apakah kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menamai anak ini Shouta," jawabku mantap. "Itu pemberian sahabat Ryouta-kun yang seorang pramugari. Aku sangat menghormatinya. Karena itulah, aku memakai nama pemberiannya sebagai bentuk _respect_ ku terhadapnya."

"Shouta? Nama yang indah." Puji Rizuki-chan sambil mengelus kepala Shouta.

* * *

 **Kise POV**

Pesawatku mendarat dengan mulus hari ini. Aku menghela napas lega sambil tersenyum. _Finally,_ aku akan menemani Michikocchi untuk persiapan persalinannya nanti.

Aku berkumpul bersama kru kabin yang bekerja bersamaku hari ini. Kami saling menumpukkan tangan satu sama lain sambil meneriakkan 'terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!', lalu membubarkan diri keluar dari pesawat.

Aku menggeret koperku dengan penuh semangat. Kumasukkan kartu SIM ke dalam ponselku dan kunyalakan supaya dapat menangkap sinyal operator Jepang. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab masuk ke dalam ponselku, tetapi ekor mataku menangkap sebuah kontak yang tak biasanya meneleponku sebanyak ini, yaitu Kurokocchi. Dia sudah meneleponku sebanyak lima belas kali sejak sejam yang lalu. _What's up?_

Ketika aku baru akan memencet tombol _call_ untuk menghubungi Kurokocchi balik, ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponselku.

" _Selamat, Kise-kun. Kau sudah menjadi ayah, Kise-san baru saja melahirkan anakmu sejam yang lalu."_

Aku tersentak membacanya, Michikocchi sudah melahirkan? Kenapa dia tak mengabariku sama sekali? Air mataku mulai mengalir, tak sabar ingin melihat wajah anakku. Dia seperti apa? Apakah dia mirip denganku atau Michikocchi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang memenuhi otakku sekarang.

"Kise-san? Kenapa Anda menangis?" tanya _co-pilot_ yang bertugas bersamaku hari ini.

"Aku... aku... sudah menjadi Ayah..." jawabku terbata-bata namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyum. Semua kru yang berjalan bersamaku sangat terkejut. Sesaat kemudian, mereka langsung terpekik senang.

"Aaaah! Kapten kita sudah punya anak rupanya!" pekik salah seorang pramugari yang berkerja sama denganku hari ini.

"Selamat yaaa!"

Aku kebanjiran ucapan selamat dari para kru kabin saat itu juga. Suasana di sekitar kami sangat heboh hingga diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara.

"Kise, temui Michiko sekarang," terdengar suara Minamicchi, sahabatku yang kebetulan ikut dalam penerbanganku kali ini. "Dia sedang menunggumu."

"Ya, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Terima kasih, Minamicchi." Balasku sambil berjalan keluar dari bandara.

* * *

Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan yang cukup berbahaya menuju rumah sakit. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Michikocchi dan putraku sekarang, _i want to see My Son's face right now!_

Aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku begitu tiba di rumah sakit. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku memasuki rumah sakit. Mencari Kurokocchi atau siapapun yang kukenal di sini untuk mencari tahu letak kamar Michikocchi.

"Kise-kun!"

Terdengar suara Kurokocchi memanggilku. Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Mana Michikocchi-ssu?" tanyaku.

"Di dalam, bersama Kiki-chan." Jawab Kurokocchi. Aku langsung menghela napas lega.

"Kurokocchi, bagaimana kejadiannya hingga Michikocchi bisa melahirkan secepat ini?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Tetapi, yang pastinya, ketika Kise-san sedang menyusun proposal mengajarnya, tiba-tiba keluar cairan kekuningan yang bercampur darah. Spontan saja Kise-san menjerit dan membuat kami geger. Rekan kami langsung menyuruhku untuk menelepon Kiki-chan dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit." Jelas Kurokocchi panjang lebar. Aku langsung lemas mendengarnya.

"Tapi tenang dulu, Kise-kun." Kurokocchi berusaha menenangkanku. "Akhirnya, Kise-san berhasil melalui semua itu dengan memberikan seorang anak laki-laki untukmu."

Kurokocchi langsung berdiri sambil menepuk pundakku. "Sekarang, temuilah Kise-san dan lihatlah wajah putramu." Lalu ia pergi bersama Rizuki-chan yang sudah keluar dari salah satu ruangan di sekitar sini.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tanpa disadari, aku berjalan beberapa langkah menuju sebuah ruangan—yang menurut naluriku—itu ruangan Michikocchi.

Benar saja, aku sampai di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan perasaan bimbang, aku menggeser pintu ruangan dan...

"Ryouta-kun..." terdengar suara Michikocchi memanggilku dengan suara pelan. Dengan perlahan, air mata sialan ini kembali mengalir. Kali ini, aku tak tahan lagi untuk segera memeluk wanita yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Kujatuhkan koperku dan langsung berlari memeluk Michikocchi seerat mungkin. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya hingga tak sadar bahwa aku telah membangunkan putraku yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ryouta-kun, dia bangun." Kata Michikocchi. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. Michikocchi langsung menggendongnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shouta-kun, maaf sudah membangunkanmu," bisik Michikocchi pelan. "Ayah sudah datang, sayang."

Shouta yang tadinya menangis kencang langsung terdiam, seolah-olah mengerti perkataan Michikocchi barusan.

"Ryouta-kun mau mencoba menggendongnya?" Michikocchi bertanya kepadaku. Aku hanya menggangguk sambil mengulurkan tanganku ke arah tubuh Shouta. Ketika aku menggendongnya, Shouta langsung tersenyum kepadaku, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku adalah ayahnya. Air mataku kembali berlinang untuk sekian kalinya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, kubisikan sebuah kalimat ditelinganya.

" _Welcome to this world, Kise Shouta."_

Malam ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah sakit. Walaupun hanya bermodalkan sofa lebar, aku ingin selalu berada di sisi Michikocchi dan anggota baru di keluarga kecil kami yang baru berusia beberapa jam. Michikocchi, maafkan aku karena tak berada di sisimu ketika kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi mengantarkan Shouta ke dunia ini. Maafkan aku karena aku bukan suami yang sempurna bagimu, maafkan aku karena aku bukan orang pertama yang ikut menyambut kelahiran anak kita dengan suka cita. Tetapi, aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu dan Shouta apapun yang terjadi. _Thank you for this great suprise and I'm so sorry for once again._

~ End ~

 **Akhirnya kelar! Maaf kalo Yukira bikin readers baperan pas baca fanfic ini. Omong-omong, apa yang dialami Michiko di sini itu sering terjadi di dunia nyata. Hari kelahiran seorang bayi seringkali meleset dari HPL (Hari Perkiraan Lahir). Jadinya, banyak bayi yang lahir lebih cepat/lebih lambat 1-2 minggu dari HPL. Penyebabnya apa? Tentu saja karena kuasa Tuhan. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, maka jadilah.**

 **Oke, Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
